


Teen Idle

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: dean finds out Cass' dirty little secret and offers to help him





	Teen Idle

dean walked into the bathroom and heard the unmistakable sound of someone retching. It was coming from the stall at the end of the hall. Dean walked to the stall. Dean peeked under the stall and saw someone on their knees in front of the toilet  
“You alright in there man?” Dean asked leaning against the stall as the person inside continued to wretch…no response…‘they may not have heard me’ Dean thought. Dean walked into the next stall and perched himself on the toilet and craned his head over the stall wall. Dean had to fight a gasp. It was Cas; and he was puking…forcibly. Dean watched as his roommate slid two fingers down his own throat until his gag reflex kicked in and propelled the contents of his stomach in the porcelain throne in front of him. Dean stepped down off of the toilet and waited in the neighboring stall for Cas to come out. A few moments and a few more ragged retches passed before Cas walked out. He walked up to the sink, reached in his messenger bag and took out a smaller toiletry bag. He pulled out a tooth brush tooth paste, mouth mash, floss, a nail brush, lotion and gum. Dean waited and watched as Cas meticulously brushed his teeth, flossed, used two helping of mouth wash, started chewing a piece of gum –sugar free- he washed his hands, cleaned under his nails and put a delicate sweet honey smelling lotion on his hands. Dean took his chance and walked out of the stall. Cas turned towards the sound and froze. Dean could tell by the look on Cass’ face that Cas was aware that Dean now knew his dirty little secret. Dean always knew Cas was a control freak, he never realized that it had grown to the this extent. “I think we need to talk” dean said calmly, Cas just looked at his feet. “come on.” Dean motioned to the door. The walked out of the bathroom and down the hall in total silence. After returning to the dorm room her eased Cas down onto the bed, Dean looked at Cas the bags; under Cass’ eyes could have blocked out the sun “Cas…I won’t tell anyone but you can’t do this to yourself…I know you think you’re doing something beneficial but your just killing yourself…slowly and…I can’t…”Dean took in a stabling breath, while taking Cass suddenly frail seeming, shaking hands in his own. Cass’ hands which were normally as warm as the heart he tried so hard to hide were cold as a frosted window pane, his nails were perfectly manicured. “I won’t just stand by and watch you throw all your hard work away. Especially not after watching your sister end up in the hospital for a similar slayable demon”  
“Why do you care what I do with my body?!?” Cas said, defensive accusation adding a sharp stab to his tone  
“Because Cas…your one of the most beautiful dancers I have ever seen, and the company needs you…I need you.” At this Cass’ eye flited off the floor and looked directly into Deans emerald spheres. The two sat for a moment and exchanged a look with more emotions than either of them knew how to identify or quantify.  
“Can…” Cas bit his lips, clearly fighting back tears “can I have a hug?” he asked timidly, staring at his lap like a recently scolded child. Dean sighed, letting out a sound of gentle adoration and relief, as he affectionately entwined his arms around Cas trembling form. The scared little boys sat there on the edge of the bed. Holding onto each other; both afraid that if one let go of the other they might just fall off the earth; After a few heavy silent moments dean pulled out of the hug.  
“If you ever feel like purging again…let me know; in some way, and we’ll find something to take your mind off of it. We’ll go running, we’ll go do you yoga, we’ll watch a movie I don’t care. We’ll do something, okay?” Cas nodded weakly in reply


End file.
